Gillian Cooper
Gillian Cooper (September 27th, 1985) was born in Passion Point Florida to Marcus Cooper and Loraine Cooper. Her parents died in an automobile accident when she was just 6 years old. At that time she was adopted by Phillip Bell. She and Marisol Devlin grew up together, and Marisol thought of her as a little sister. The two played together a lot. Gillian trained to be a sweeper, so that she too would be able to serve the House of Devlin when she got older. When she was 17 years old her adopted father died of Cancer. Marisol begged her father to let Gillian stay with them. Gillian believes she owes Marisol a lot because of this. The two are very close, though she often reminds Marisol that she must think of her as a subordinate. Gillian is a fully fledged sweeper, and serves Marisol directly. Gillian is very distant and aloof, and can be very rude. But she's very nice and intelligent when she wants to be. She loves Hard Rock And Roll, and will often listen to it very loudly when she's by herself. =Childhood= Gillian was born to Marcus and Loraine Cooper in 1985. When she was 6 years old her parents died in an automobile accident. It was then that Phillip Bell adopted her. Her parents had been sweepers working with Mr. Bell. It was because of that he adopted her. She was taken to House Devlin, where she and Marisol Devlin became as close as sisters. Phillip would often let Gillian do whatever she wanted as long as she did her sweeper training. =High School= In High School, Gillian did fairly well in most subjects, but had trouble making friends. She was very aloof. Her foster father died when she was 17. It was then that she was allowed to live with Marisol to finish out high school. =Becoming a Sweeper= After finishing High School, Gillian became a sweeper serving with Hector Mars. She was ranked above Cal Roth, Monica Foster and Elliot Christiansen. Gillian got along with Hector and Elliot, but not Cal and Monica. She would often report directly to Marisol. =Passion Point Psychopath Murders= During the Passion Point Psychopath murders, she helped investigators by passing them occasional information, though usually adding a snark with it. Gillian didn't like giving information, but was under orders from her boss. That's one thing she'd never do - disobey Lady Devlin. =Later Life= Gillian continued serving Lady Devlin. She never got married, and never had any children of her own. =Quotes= "I've heard that ducks quack. Oh and I guess I could tell you that I heard Flower Montgomery telling someone that her husband wouldn't be a problem anymore." "Who cares what they think?" - on what the other sweepers think of Marisol "I hear that Sal's special ingredient in his pizzas is people. Now wait, I didn't. That would have been cool though, huh?" "She's... dangerous. Not so much dangerous, as scary. Tiny girl. But dangerous." - on Cyan Lynn "Uh... No? That's the whole point." - on if she can tell people what Sweepers are about "Hector's great. Cal is a know-it-all dick. Monica is a whore. And Elliot is Elliot." "Let's see. Hector's parents were sweepers. Cal's weren't. But I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even HAVE parents. What an ass. Monica's parents were sweepers. How the eff she turned out the way she did is beyond my comprehension. And Elliot's parents were sweepers. So Yeah, I'd say most children of sweepers become sweepers." "You'd have to be pretty damn stupid to fail. Even slut-whore passed." - on Sweeper Training "Baking Soda. Beer. Mustard, ketchup, relish. An assortment of other condiments. Lunch meats. And probably whatever else the other sweepers have. Wouldn't be surprised if Slut-whore put a vibrator in there. And wouldn't be surprised if that jackass didn't have a kitten in there. Probably a puppy too." - on what's in her refridgerator Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX4 Characters Category:Sweepers Category:MISTX0